Duties
by Arwen4eva
Summary: A century has passed since Prythian was consumed by war. Now, as peace lives across the Courts, the High Lady and High Lord of the Night Court are preparing to take the next step in their lives. But when heads clash, will that peace be ruined? I DO NOT OWN THE ACOTAR SERIES!
1. Duties

**A/N: Hello, hello! A brand new one-shot from me for this fantastic fandom!**

 **This idea came to me out of the blue and after a few weeks of planning, writing and editing, here we are! I don't plan on making this longer than a one-shot but if enough interest generates, I will see what I can do. I wouldn't complain about seeing some Auntie Mor at some point!**

 **Do leave a review if you can so I know your thoughts on this story! It is always greatly appreciated!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

The huff that escapes me is involuntary but wholly necessary as I push myself out of bed, my heavily pregnant body barking in protest after remaining still for so long. Once standing, I turn to see if I have woken Rhys with my efforts. Thankfully, he is still asleep, laying on his side close to where I had been moments ago. His hair is mussed and legs curled up ever so slightly; his wings draped across the mattress behind him.

Now I get so hot, I feel like I can't have Rhys touching me when I'm trying to sleep; which is already limited thanks to our little one moving about so much. He conjures light breezes that linger in the effort to keep me cool - more so since I refuse to let him sleep anywhere but beside me. I cannot handle Rhys not being nearby when we are sleeping; neither of us can.

I walk over to the open balcony doors and winnow myself so I am sitting down on the stool, just like I do every morning. Within a moment, my body shifts and my wings are out, my muscles taking the extra weight easily.

The sun rises before me as I complete my daily routine; opening and closing my wings, lifting them up high and slowly dropping them before lifting them again, gently flapping them, and tucking them in.

A sharp ache sparks in my spine as I tuck them in and I wince. I continue through the slight pain, knowing this will help to keep my wings strong. There is no telling whether I will be able to continue this routine every morning when the baby arrives; my attention will be devoted to them.

As if on cue, the little one starts moving around. My hands automatically cradle my bump and I smile. But not for long. They press down on my bladder and as quickly as I can, I make my way into the bathroom.

I relieve myself and once I am standing, I move in front of the large mirror. Inwardly, I cringe at the sight of my unruly hair and immediately fix; re-braiding the longer strands and tying off with the same strip of ribbon.

It has been just shy of a century since I was Made by the seven High Lords and I feel as if I haven't changed much since then. My appearance is practically the same whilst mentally, I have grown stronger and stronger. My skin is tanner, my eyes are much brighter and my body in general, fitter and healthier.

The baby moves around again and I smile at my bump. There's less than a month to go now by the midwife's estimations and all I know is that I just want my baby out at this moment.

I am huge and I ache. Really not the best feeling.

I'd rather feel that way with my son or daughter in my arms.

My steps are silent as I pad back into the room and over to our large wardrobe, the doors already open from last night. I tug off my large nightshirt, throwing it into the wicker basket to my left so it can be washed. There are a mixture of our clothes in front of me but I look at Rhys' instead. I pick out one of his deep purple shirts and pull it on, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I pull on the ties over my chest before knotting them lightly, covering my chest a bit.

His shirts are far more comfortable than my own... and there is no chance of him complaining about it either.

A pair of leggings is pulled out of the adjoining drawer once I have put on new undergarments. The leggings are once of a few that came together as a present from Mor to help me feel more comfortable day-to-day without having to wear dresses constantly. Carefully, I tug them on, balancing against the wardrobe, and find a pair of my thick socks. It is a huge struggle to get them on and I end up needing to sit on the stool at the vanity, my bump getting in the way.

The loud inhale of breath brings a smile to my face. I move to the bed, on my side, and place my left knee on the mattress to balance so I can get closer. Rhys makes an adorable grunt as his hand reaches across the covers towards me. I lean over and push his hair away from his forehead before cupping his jaw.

"Morning, mate." I mumble, my smile growing.

Rhys ruffles his wings behind him and presses a gentle kiss to my palm before opening his eyes. "Good morning, darling."

He quickly sits up and shifts so he is on his knees in front of me. I lean forwards and kiss him properly. My arms rest on his shoulders and remain there when I pull away. Rhysand's large hands cup my bump and his head bows towards it. Our baby kicks against his palm, giving their father their version of "hello".

"Hello, little one. Be good to your Mummy today for me - don't kick her too much." he whispers. He lingers for a moment longer and then draws back. "I'll get ready so my two favourite people can eat."

At the prospect of food, my mouth begins to water. I quickly kiss him.

"Then you had better be quick, Rhys." I say with a smile. "We are rather famished."

...

I move around the main sitting room of the town house, a cloth gripped in my hand. I keep waddling around - as Mor so _lovingly_ puts it - cleaning and rearranging everything until it is just right for me and for when the baby arrives.

Rhys keeps telling me that he finds my nesting instincts endearing - especially as in some fae females, they kick in earlier than usual; which they have done for me unless the midwife's estimations are wrong. It's alright until I feel the intense need to go to the adjoining bedroom in the middle of the night, which has been turned into the nursery for the baby to stay in when they are old enough, and refold all the blankets before I can go back to sleep.

Then again, I cannot help but find him endearing in turn. Or, specifically, his jealousy and inner male when someone wishes to touch my bump when we are on the streets of Velaris, offering well wishes to us and our family.

I keep walking between rooms on the ground floor, placing things elsewhere. Az and Cass hover around me. I don't mind it - well, _try_ not to. They just don't stop. Both follow me back into the sitting room.

Rhys is lounging in one of the large armchairs with a book in his hands. Mor is draped across the smaller couch, reading a book of her own which I lent to her yesterday. Nesta and Elain are with Lucien and Amren in the markets by the Sidra, scouting out the perfect place for Elain to relocate her flower shop to since business has been so good for her the past decade from the moment of her opening. Her popularity is mainly because she always knows exactly what someone requires thanks to the help she has been given harnessing her seer powers.

I couldn't be prouder of her. Or Nesta, who has flourished despite her previous hatred of our kind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the two fae males following me deeper into the room. I know I shouldn't, but I cannot help it.

I snap.

"Will you two just bloody stop?!" I shout, turning to face them. "I've had enough of you following me around like a lost puppy. Stop being so overprotective because I feel like I am just being smothered!"

Cass looks surprised and Azriel shifts on his feet.

"We're just doing our duty, Feyre." Cassian says, Azriel nodding his agreement.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help the words coming out.

"I am doing my fucking duty too!" I exclaim. My arms throw themselves up and gesture to my protruding stomach. "On a daily basis I get feet pressing on my bladder, or get hit in the lungs, and have aches in my back and ankles constantly. Perhaps you should become me and have the impulse to suddenly clean everything in sight. Perhaps you should become me and understand _my_ bloody definition of duty."

There is quiet for a moment, expect for the sound of my heavy breathing, before it is broken by the sound of clapping. I turn my head to Mor, the source, and silence her with a sharp glance.

Rhys pushes against my mental shields, refusing to enter until granted permission. I ignore him but steady my breathing, knowing that it isn't good for the baby for me to be in such a state; especially being so close to giving birth as I am. I continue to breathe deeply until I am completely calm.

A rogue cushion captures my eye beside Mor's feet and I instantly remove it and take it out into the large foyer, resting it at the bottom of the stairs so I can take it up later.

And of-bloody-course, Cassian and Azriel have followed me.

"Get out." I say through clenched teeth, my hands curling into fists at my sides. They have surprise printed on their faces. "I don't want to see you around me, or anywhere near me right now."

The two warriors exchange a look before moving as one to the front door, leaving the building. I hear them fly off yet know that they will not have gone further than the roof. Baby kicks sharply against my side. I bring my hand to the spot, rubbing small circles over it, and walk into the sitting room.

I move over to the armchair Rhys is in and sit beside him. He brings me closer to his body and despite the heat I feel, and I cuddle closer into him. Rhys kisses my temple and I am grateful for the large armchair which seems to have grown in size. My legs lift up so my feet are firmly planted on the chair itself. They end up being spread thanks to the size of my bump but it makes me more comfortable as I lounge against Rhys.

Baby moves around and I laugh slightly, right hand running over the bump. I feel Rhys kiss my temple again before his left hand joins my own.

"I'm sorry for that outburst." I say, leaning my head against Rhys' shoulder. "I shouldn't have yelled at them like that."

Mor starts laughing and Rhys joins in, chuckling. I simply roll my eyes. These two get a kick out of Cassian and Azriel getting told off.

"You shouldn't feel bad, my darling." Rhys mumbles to me. "They know how you feel, and yet they don't seem to try to resist their urges to watch your every move as their High Lady."

I remain silent for a moment before sighing. "I don't see this baby as just my duty, Rhys. I could never do that, not after waiting so long for them." My voice is quiet. "I was just... frustrated earlier and didn't mean to say that."

Rhys' arm tightens around my shoulder.

"I know, Feyre darling. It's alright."

Our baby kicks against our hands then which makes the pair of us smile. A squeal sounds and I look up to my left curiously. Mor scrambles off her couch, throwing her book behind her so it lands with a resounding thud on the floor, and kneels at my right hand side. Her hand slaps Rhys' away, igniting a giggle from me, and moves across my bump. She chases the baby's movements around, her eyes wide with excitement and a grin on her lips. My hand remains on the top of my bump, just beneath my breasts.

"Calm down now, little one." Mor says a few minutes later, her smile still there. "Now, there is something you must remember." Mor leans closer to the bump. "Auntie Mor is _much_ better than silly old Daddy."

"Hey!" Rhys exclaims to Mor's laughter. He returns the favour she bestowed, pushing Mor's hand away and placing his own back over our baby. He pulls up my shirt, despite my groan at the sight of my bare skin, and he awkwardly leans down to press a kiss to my bare skin. "Don't listen to a word she says. Your Mummy is _the absolute best_ one here, then Daddy follows."

"Alright, you two." I say, silencing them both. They smile sheepishly and I stroke my hand over my bump, smoothing the shirt back down. "That's enough. My little one will be loved by all of us and love us dearly in return."

Mor and Rhys pout at each other before their faces morph into similar smiles once more.

Our family has only grown over the past century. After the conclusion of the war with Hybern and the Cauldron, we helped Prythian heal. Our ties to the Mortal Realm have slowly strengthened, ensuring peace between our lands. Now, with the addition of this little one... well, the world will be absolutely perfect.

Mentally, I summon Cassian and Azriel back from their place, almost certainly, on the roof. My heart leaps out of my mouth when they appear a moment later, greatly startling me. I put my hand upon my racing heat to try and calm it. Rhys growls deeply, his arms tightening around me and a strong soothing feeling passes down our bond. Mor, on the other hand, stands up and punches each of them in the chest.

"What do you think you are doing?! Scaring a pregnant woman like that!" she exclaims.

Perhaps screeches is far more accurate. Yes, definitely screeches.

"Mor, it's alright." I say, sitting up more with Rhys' assistance. I cross my legs comfortably, bump resting in the gap of my lap. Mor looks at me, her eyes searching over me to make sure my words are true. "Truly. I am alright."

Mor backs off, retreating back so she stands to my right. Her arms cross over her ample chest and her face is schooled into a fierce expression.

"We're sorry for how we acted." Azriel says, gesturing to himself and his brother-in-arms. "Sometimes we cannot control our instincts to protect you as our High Lady, and our family - just like Rhys but perhaps not as strongly. It has been harder since knowing you are pregnant."

I smile slightly at the two of them; men I see as brothers.

"I'm sorry too." I say, shifting as baby moves around uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. That wasn't fair."

Just then, baby delivers a sharp hit to my lungs, stealing my breath away with a groan. I take a few laboured breaths and look up to see that Cass and Az have approached in worry. I give them a glare and they back off.

"Just take a few deep breaths." Rhys coaches, pulling me to lay back slightly to help. I do as he says, feeling his arms supporting me, and feel fine a moment later. "That's it, sweetheart."

I smile up at him and run my hands over my bump, sitting up once more.

"You'll have to ignore your uncles, baby." I say to my unborn child. A grin forms on my lips as I chance a glance up at Cass and Az. "They're rather silly."

Mor and Rhys chuckle either side of me. The baby kicks against my palms.

"I do believe that they agree." I say.

Mor laughs harder now, whilst Cass and Az pout, arms folding over their chests in sync.

Rhys runs his hand over our unborn child, feeling his connection with them.

"There's my girl." he mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow and look at my mate. "Still so sure they're a girl?"

Rhys smiles at me, then the others in the room. "I've got a feeling that's my little girl in there. Plus, we have a bet going - I should like to win."

"You have a bet running on the sex of our child?" I ask, looking around my family.

"To be fair, most of Velaris have bets running on the baby's gender." Mor points out and I roll my eyes. "There is quite a lot of money in it."

"Why do you care about the bet?" I ask, looking at Rhys. "You have plenty of money."

"Perhaps I want the glory of knowing that I knew for sure whether we are having a son or daughter." Rhys says but then looks at me in earnest. "Or perhaps I already have everything I need and I was forced to."

Mor snorts and I jovially roll my eyes.

"Looks like someone has become soft." I mumble.

Rhys blushes slightly. He kisses the shell of my ear tenderly.

"I just can't wait to meet them." he whispers. "I feel like I have waited an eternity."

I link my hands with his over the bump. Mor moves over to Cass and Az, talking to them softly. My head drops to the side to rest against my mate's. My eyes drift shut, tiredness setting in which I try to fend off.

"Not much longer now." I mumble, a smile seemingly fixed to my lips.

The baby kicks against our hands as if agreeing with my words before they grow still, settling down.

We have waited what feels like a lifetime for this child - _our child_ \- and I don't want to wait anymore. It took us five years of trying before we found out I was finally with child. Rhys and I enjoyed our time together, with our family. But, we knew we wanted more.

Not much longer now and we will have our little bundle of joy in our arms. We will teach them to walk the halls, soothe them when they fall. We will teach them to fly beside us in the skies and temper and harness their powers as they learn. But most importantly, we will nurture them, and love them for who they are. Our child...

Not much longer now.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


	2. Epilogue - Sensitive Illyrians

**A/N: This has been a long time in the making! I considered adding it as a separate story and if that is in high enough demand, I shall and perhaps make it more of a series!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews you have left on _Duties_ in the past - and for the messages I have received for it! You're all amazing. If you do have any questions, comments etc, please feel free to leave a review here or send me a message; I do love hearing from you!**

 **So, let's get on with seeing our favourite couple once again! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

The murmur of two female voices and the light clacking of knitting needles is muted even to my excellent Fae hearing; almost as if I have wool in my ears. My eyes are shut as my body is curled up in the large armchair, big enough for Illyrian wings but currently filled with soft cushions to help me feel more comfortable.

Little Lunette was born a week ago, over two weeks before she was expected. The birth itself was long and very hard, the chances of serious consequences present and fear in all our hearts about her being early. The reward, however, is more than worth it. My beautiful baby girl is more than I could ever hope for.

"Feyre?" My head shoots up and my eyes open. My vision is blurred so I blink a few times before it clears. "Do you want to go to bed for a while? I can keep an eye on her whilst you sleep."

Mor's question has me shaking my head. I turn my head to my left, peeking over the edge of the bassinet to check on Lunette.

"I'm all right." I say, leaning backwards against the cushions.

Mor looks at me from her place on the adjacent couch. Nesta is beside her, teaching her to knit some booties for a certain little someone as she continues making her present for her niece. There hasn't been much success for Mor, Nesta needing to sort out _a lot_ of issues with dropped stitches and tangles...

"Honey, you look exhausted." Mor says and I resist the urge to jovially roll my eyes. I'm not entirely sure I have the energy to.

"I got a bit more sleep this morning as Rhys insisted on taking Lu when she was unsettled before dawn and didn't want a feed."

A picture lights up behind my eyes. I can just remember a bare-chested Rhys standing in the pale, soft light of dawn with our little girl protected in his arms. His face was full of such tenderness as he watched over her, soothed her.

The sound of a scowl brings me back and I see Mor dejectedly handing the knitting needles over to Nesta; again.

"Rhys is actually such a good father." Mor comments.

Instantly, I shake my head. "He's amazing. He helps out as much as he possibly can. Lu is loved immeasurably by him."

I sit up in the armchair, wincing at the ache in my body and breasts. My gaze shifts to my daughter. I cannot help but smile at the sight of her asleep, her tiny rosebud mouth puckered.

"Just take your time with it." Nesta says and I see her hand the knitting needles back to Mor before picking up her own. "It takes time to make it look nice. I mean, I had hoped to have this done before my niece arrived but someone had other ideas."

I smile and watch as Mor takes the needles back. She completes the grand total of two stitches before the wool tangles again. They are handed back to my sister with a frustrated growl.

"Auntie Mor will find something else to give her instead of booties." she says dejectedly.

I laugh slightly at her overdramatic crestfallen facial expression before looking at Nesta who is close to finishing off her own present by the looks of it.

"Did you want ribbon in the blanket, Feyre?" she asks.

I shrug a shoulder. "It's up to you, Nes. I don't mind. You are being so generous by making the blanket for her."

Nesta smiles, a sight that still occasionally shocks me after all these years. "She's my niece, of course I would. Cass is getting his own present with Azriel for Lunette."

My eyes blow wide.

"They don't have to do that." I say.

"Fey, you're a part of this family and so is Lunette." Mor says and I see Nesta nod in agreement. "We will treat both of you for as long as we please. You know that mate of yours would agree with me in a heartbeat, and he doesn't always do that."

I smile lightly at them before a slight whimper catches my attention. Shifting so I sit on the edge of the armchair, I reach into Lu's bassinet and carefully bring her into my arms. I move back to rest against the cushions, ensuring that Lunette's head is cradled correctly in the crook of my right arm.

My fingertips trace over the soft skin of her cheek, calming her. Her tiny body twists and snuggles into my chest with her legs tucking beneath her. She relaxes, becoming quiet again. Mor squeals and within a moment, she is standing beside us.

I look up at her. She gushes over Lu before looking at me excitedly.

"Can I have a cuddle with her?" she asks. Her energy level is almost exhausting. I nod to her and delicately transfer my daughter over.

Mor shifts so she is standing beside my armchair. Elain walks in then, a vase of fresh flowers in hand.

"Freshly picked for you." she says in greeting, putting the vase down in the centre of the small table in the middle of the room. She sits down beside Nesta. I notice her smile at Mor and her niece, almost longingly.

She had admitted recently to me that she was considering having children of her own with Lucien. He had told her he was ready when she was. However, Elain has been questioning it, especially as she is currently focusing on opening up her flower shop.

"Thank you, Elain. Any news on the shop?" I question.

Three days before Lunette was born, Elain had been out with Nesta, Amren and Lucien to look for somewhere to put her flower shop. Expressing her interest had been easy but since I've been preoccupied with a little someone, I haven't been able to ask about the progress. That, and trying to keep two very overprotective Illyrians at bay now that Lunette has arrived.

"I'm hoping to hear by tomorrow about whether it is possible for it all and then I can start planning properly." Elain tells us and glances up at the ornate clock on the mantle. "When are the boys due back?"

I shrug. "Rhys said around lunchtime so will show up when they do."

"Cass said the same thing but knows to send word if they will be later." Nesta comments, finishing up another row on the blanket.

I laugh slightly under my breath, knowing that Cass wouldn't wish to anger his mate; well... too much, anyway.

My gaze raises to Mor who is babbling down at Lu, swaying gently. Seeing her holding my little girl always warms my heart. She is so good with children.

"Where's Lucien, Elain? He didn't go out with the boys, did he?" I ask.

Elain shakes her head. "He's in the library at the moment, looking up a few things to help with the shop."

I notice Nesta raise an eyebrow. "He's been in there a lot recently."

Our sister simply shrugs. "He doesn't mind, and he is eager to help me succeed."

We smile at Elain before the spell is broken. Lunette starts crying in Mor's arms. The blonde is quick to transfer my daughter back into my arms where she settles.

Her bright blue eyes look up at me and I smile down at her. I run my finger over her tiny clenched fist and, instinctively, her fingers grip mine. My smile widens at my precious little girl.

I hear the front door shut, male voices overlapping.

"Sounds like your daddy is back, little one." I coo to her.

A moment later, a gentle kiss is pressed to my left temple and a large hand cups our baby's head. I lean my head against Rhys' as I watch Cassian move to Nesta and kiss her quite soundly. Az quickly claims the seat next to Elain and throws his arm around her shoulders - earning him an elbow to the chest before she throws her legs over his.

"How has she been?" Rhys asks me softly, placing both our gazes on our daughter.

"She's been as good as gold. She fell asleep after a nappy change soon after you left." I say.

Rhys' thumb skims over Lu's forehead. "That's my beautiful little one. You're nothing but a little star for your mummy, aren't you, sweetheart."

I grin at his words and my eyes flutter shut as Rhys presses another kiss to my temple.

"How are you, my darling?" His voice has changed, remaining soft but concern seeping in. I can feel it down our bond too.

I sigh lightly. "I'm all right. I ache and I'm tired but that's natural."

Rhys nudges his nose against my cheek so I look at him. "Have you had some rest whilst Lu was sleeping?"

I shake my head. "I'm all right for now, Rhys."

His gaze becomes worried, the bond coating with it. "Feyre, you haven't been getting much sleep and-"

"Nor will I for a while." I interrupt. "Babies don't sleep much."

"I know. I just worry. That, and the fact you haven't been getting much rest overall. Your labour was very hard on you."

A shrug of my shoulders. "Our daughter is worth it."

Rhys grins before tilting his head and capturing my lips in a kiss. He runs his nose over mine for a moment before he raises his head and looks at his brothers.

"Don't get too comfortable - we still have some planning to do before we go to Court for Lunette's announcement."

Cassian shrugs, his arms still firmly around Nesta's waist. "It won't take long, Rhys. You can relax, you know."

I hum my agreement just as Lunette whimpers. I look down at her, noting that her free hand, the other still wrapped around my finger, has moved to her mouth.

"Is someone hungry, hmm?" I coo softly.

I shift so I am sitting up a bit more and move my arms so Lunette is better positioned. I bring her closer, her tiny belly pressing against my larger and much saggy one.

 _Don't say that about yourself, darling_.

I continue adjusting Lu before doing the same for my clothes.

 _It's true, Rhys._ I say frankly. _It happens after carrying a baby. I'll be saying it for a while._

Guiding Lu to my breast, I help her latch on properly. A low hiss escapes my lips as pain ignites in my nipple at her suckling. Thankfully, it fades dramatically after a minute or so and I allow myself to relax more.

"You are utterly beautiful regardless." Rhys mumbles to me.

I smile lovingly up at my mate before looking over at the others. Cassian and Azriel have deep blushes on their cheeks as they avert their gazes.

"You guys had better get used to it if you insist on being overprotective." I say, rolling my eyes. "Bloody sensitive Illyrians."

Rhys laughs beside me, kissing the top of my head.

"You might want to listen to her." he says to the others.

Any other conversation drowns itself out as I look down at my little bundle of joy. To think I've been lucky enough to be blessed with such a beautiful little girl...

I wouldn't change a thing.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
